Tranches de vie
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: Plein de petits moments avec des pairings que j'aime bien, qu'l soient connus ou plus rares Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Entre quatres chapitres de __Changer d'Air__ et de __L'opium de son Parfum__, du Zelda et du Dead or Alive, une petite pause, un petit recueil de tranches de vies, avec pleins de petits pairing tout mignons, répandus ou plus rares :3 Enjoy !_

* * *

-Allez !

-Antoine, je vais pas participer à tous tes épisodes !

-Allez, mon cœur, juste pour cette fois !

Antoine avait prit un ton suppliant, en plus il avait écrit un super rôle pour son petit-ami. Petit-ami à qui il lança un regard de cocker. Nyo tenta de détourner la tête, mais Antoine était beaucoup trop fort. Bouder face à lui était peine perdue. Il se noya dans les yeux suppliants de son amant et laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif.

-Huum... bordel, Antoine... Bon, d'accord !

Il lança un regard de reproche au touffu, et décida de prendre une petite revanche.

-Mais ça sera pas gratuit...

Antoine sembla ne pas comprendre tout de suite le sous-entendu, pourtant énorme de son ami... mais lorsque l'information arriva à son cerveau, ses yeux prirent une teinte lubrique.

-Et, je vais payer cher?demanda-t-il d'un air enjôleur.

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis se fit carnassier. Sans répondre, Nyo se jeta sur son compagnon et le renversa sur le canapé, prenant possession de sa bouche et de sa langue. En dessous, Antoine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire contre les lèvres de son amour. Beaucoup trop prévisible. Il fit glisser ses mains contre le dos de Nyo, sous son t-shirt, lui arrachant un frisson. La suite... ne nous regarde pas.

* * *

Le bruit caractéristique d'un appel skype attira l'attention d'Alexis. Délaissant ses recherches internet il intéressa à son ordinateur. Mathieu. Alexis se sentit sourire. Il décrocha et le visage qui hantait ses rêves apparu à l'écran, et la voix la plus sexy du monde dit...

-Bonsoir, mon cœur...

-Salut, mec, répondit sobrement Links.

-Un peu de romantisme serait trop te demander, se marra l'autre ?

Alexis partit d'un petit rire, avant de fixer le jeune youtuber avec tristesse. Mathieu s'en aperçue, et redevint grave lui aussi.

-Hey, Alex, ça va ?

-Tu me manques.

-Je sais, à moi aussi tu me manque. Tu te ramènes quand sur Paris ?

-Je sais pas... le plus vite possible.

-J'en peux plus de pas te voir, de pas te prendre dans mes bras... de pas t'embrasser...

Derrière Alexis, Charlotte entra dans la chambre, et avisant Mathieu, dit d'une voix peu assurée...

-Alex, il est tard et on tourne demain, tu devrais dormir un peu...

Acquiesçant, Links se tourna vers Mathieu et le regarda longuement.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime encore plus.

* * *

Dans la torpeur de l'après-midi, deux jeunes hommes se fixaient sans parler, joints et sourires aux lèvres. Tout avait toujours été simple entre eux, tout avait toujours été doux. Pas besoin de mot, exceptés « Gros », « Man », et « Je t'aime ».

Le rituel était toujours le même. Ils se retrouvaient quand leurs créateurs se voyaient. Ils s'enfermaient dans la chambre et fumaient, laissant la fumée emplir la chambre. Lorsque les mégots s'éteignaient, les corps se rapprochaient, fusionnaient, s'aimaient.

Dans la torpeur de l'après-midi, deux jeunes hommes s'aimaient, toujours sans parler. Seuls leurs souffles se faisaient entendre, tandis que leurs esprits embrumés s'apprenaient mutuellement. Les lunettes et les chapeaux n'étaient déjà plus, les barrières textiles étaient tombées, ne restait que la passion éphémère, la fumée épaisse et l'obscurité du soir qui tombe.

Tout avait toujours été simple entre eux.

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

-T'es trop con.

-Toi aussi.

-T'es pire que moi, espèce de serpillière.

-Sale nain.

-Balais à chiotte.

-T'es con.

Comme toujours, c'était ça celui qui aurait le dernier mot. Et ça partait toujours de rien. Toujours. Parfois même, ça partait de nul part, comme aujourd'hui. Ils étaient en train de manger quand Mathieu lâcha le premier « T'es con ». Et bien sûr, Antoine avait embrayer. Si vous voulez avoir une idée de la situation, ils en étaient à la bataille de regards, par dessus la table. En adulte responsable... euh... en adolescent responsable, ce fut Antoine qui craqua le premier. Soupirant, il dit :

-Bon, d'accord, je te la laisse... même si je l'avais vu en premier.

-Cool !

Le regard du schizophrène s'éclaira d'un coup et redevint joyeux.

-T'as plus qu'a chercher une nouvelle vidéo pour remplacer celle là !

-T'as de la chance que je t'aime, nabot, vraiment.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Lança joyeusement Mathieu.

Oui, heureusement qu'il l'aimait...

* * *

_Hésitez pas à me proposer des pairing que vous aimez et je les ferais la prochaine fois ! (Titipo : pas la peine de proposer le 2ppie, je refais pas le même pairing x) )_

_Sinon, hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaizz :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Parce que je bug à mort sur Changer d'air et sur L'opium de son parfum, baaaah je me détends en écrivant des drabble:3 Enjoy !_

* * *

Le Gâteau de Riz avait compris depuis longtemps que s'il ne voulait pas provoquer de catastrophe, il lui suffisait de se taire. Aussi, il ne parlait que lorsque Kriss le sollicitait pour un épisode. Et lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et dans ces situations, il réussissait à trouver la force de dire des choses douces. Mais ces moments étaient rares, et Monsieur Dada savait les apprécier.

Lorsque le Gâteau de Riz entra dans la chambre de Monsieur Dada, il le trouva assit sur son lit, un livre entre les mains. Sans prévenir il s'installa à califourchon sur son amant et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Soupirant, Dada posa son livre à côté de lui et regarda le Gâteau de Riz en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Le Gâteau de Riz lui fit un petit sourire calme, et, d'une voix douce qui contrastait tellement avec celle qu'il avait d'ordinaire, il murmura :

-Hihihi, je suis un Gâteau de Riz...

-Faux, tu es MON Gâteau de Riz.

-Hihihi, je suis ton Gâteau de Riz, et j'ai envie de t'embrasser...

Souriant, Dada posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis et l'entraîna dans un langoureux baisé. S'écartant et reprenant son souffle, le Gâteau de Riz termina sa tirade :

-Hihihi, je suis ton Gâteau de Riz, et j'ai envie de t'embrasser, et même beaucoup plus...

* * *

-Bordel, mais grouilles toi !

-Ouais bah je fais ce que je peux !

À chaque fois c'était pareil, Mathieu était pire qu'un gonzesse. Il mettait toujours une plombe à arriver lorsqu'il disait « j'arrive ». Kriss se facepalma lorsqu'il vit arriver son petit ami avec un énorme carton dans les bras. Devinant la question muette du plus grand, Mathieu répondit :

-Y'a aussi les cartons dédicaces d'Antoine, avec les miens...

Kriss lui ouvrit la porte en levant les yeux au ciel. Il serait presque jaloux s'il ne connaissait pas le lien exacte qui liait son amant et Antoine. Lorsque son nain d'amant passa devant lui les bras chargés, il ne pu s'empêcher d'attraper son visage pour l'embrasser. Mathieu étouffa un rire et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kriss.

-Mec, on va être en retard !

-C'toi qui dis ça ?

* * *

-Fais moi un câlin.

-Non.

-Fais moi un câlin.

-Non.

-Fais moi un câlin !

-Tu fais chier gamin.

Sans se défaire d'un regard malicieux, le Geek se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la chaise de bureau où était assit le Patron.

-Fais moi un câlin.

Le Patron enleva ses lunettes et découvrit son regard blasé. Il fixa le gamin debout devant lui.

-Non !

Le Geek fit tourner la chaise du Patron et s'installa sur ses genoux, en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu vois pas que je fais autre chose, gamin ?

Le Geek fit la moue en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du criminel. Criminel qui soupira en passant sa main dans les cheveux du gamin. C'était toujours comme ça, il arrivait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il le rendait vraiment faible, mais il aimait ben ça, ces moments de simplicité où il pouvait être juste lui, où il pouvait être calme et doux avec ce gamin qu'il aimait tant. Ces moments où sa personnalité perverse laissait place à de l'humanité.

-Patron ?

-Ouais ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, gamin, moi aussi.

* * *

Un moment de paix comme il en existait peu chez les Sommets. Un moment de calme et de tranquillité. Un moment où tous vivaient en harmonie, où personne ne criait...

-ME CHERCHE PAS C'EST PAS LE MOMENT PUTAIN !

Oui... Presque personne...

-Ça va gros, pas la peine de t'énerver... j't'ai juste posé une question... qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

Le Hippie s'assit à côté de son amant et le fixa avec inquiétude. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi énervé après une visite dans un de ces bordels... le Patron le fixa avecun air mauvais qui s'attendrit un peu à sa vue.

-Tatiana est malade depuis deux jours... on a des pertes de profit. Elle va vraiment pas bien.

Tatiana. Le Hippie savait qui elle était. Il savait qu'elle était la seule de ses « employée » à avoir son respect et à partager souvent son lit. Et pour tout ça, le Hippie ne l'aimait pas. Il baissa la tête et fixa le sol.

-Quoi, tu t'inquiète pour elle, gros ?

-Bien sûr, elle est mon gagne pain.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation, le Hippie avait cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres

-Juste ton... « gagne pain » ?

-Tu vasme faire cette scène à chaque fois gamin ?

-Tous les soirs quand tu rentres, tu parles que d'elle, gros...

Amusé, le Patron se pencha vers le Hippie.

-Et tous les soirs je te rappelle que j'aurais beau coucher avec elle un million de fois, je ne ressentirais jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié. Alors qu'il m'as suffit de t'embrasser pour devenir accro. Arrêtes de douter gamin, arrêtes de douter...

* * *

_Petit Bonus pour Vladou :3 tu es notre muse..._

La nuit. Douce et pourtant si dangereuse. Sombre. Trop sombre. Presque aussi sombre que lui, presque aussi dangereuse. Sa silhouette noire se découpait sur l'asphalte humide, tandis que la lumière de sa cigarette éclairait faiblement ses traits tirés. Il marchait sans but précis, sans destination, sans autre objectif que celui que la providence pouvait bien lui donner. Et cet objectif semblait sur le point de lui tomber du ciel. Ou plutôt d'apparaître sous un abris-bus.

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur. C'était une jeune fille. Elle semblait calme et tournait entre ses longs doigts fins une cigarettes éteinte. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et avisa sa garrot.

-Vous avez du feu ?

Sa voix était grave, posée. Le patron eut un petit sourire en coin. La nuit promettait d'être très amusante... il tendit sa cigarette à la jeune fille qui y colla la sienne et tira une taffe. Elle commença à fumer posément, tandis que le Patron s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

-Que fait une jeune fille comme toi ici à une heure si tardive ? Il pourrait t'arriver des trucs...

-Des trucs ? Du genre que vous me violiez dans une ruelle sombre?dit-elle en levant un sourcil et en étouffant un rire.

-Qui sait, gamine, qui sait...

Un silence s'installa tandis que tous deux fumait en regardant la rue. Soudain, la jeune femme brisa le silence.

-Vous vous appelez comment ?

-C'moi qui pose les questions, gamine. Toi ?

-Aleksa. Mais vous pourriez répondre quand même...

-On m'appelle le Patron.

-Original. Et humble.

Le sourire carnassier du Patron s'élargit lorsque, en tournant la tête, il croisa le regard de la jeune fille. Un mélange d'appel à la luxure et d'imprudence. Un appel au viol, sans doute. Et vous connaissez le Patron, toujours le premier à répondre à l'appel... Toujours...

* * *

_Finalement, ces drabbles sont arrivés plus vite que prévu... :3 j'espère qu'ils vous plairont aussi, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, des parings toussa toussa... :D Merci !_


	3. Selfcest InThePanda

Bien le bonjour, mes enfants. Cet os est un drabble (on peut appeler un texte d cette longueur comme ça?) qui inaugure une série d'au moins deux (ouaisouais xD) drabble long. Ceci est un selfcest, c'est à dire une relation entre une personne et lui même (faites pas les étonnées, please, le patreek, le matron, le mageek, et tous les autres vous pensez que c'est quoi, hein?). Il est sur InThePanda (ce mec m'inspire tellement, surtout depuis hier soir xD (je vais retourner pleurer dans mon coin hein) Donc, voilà, enjoy!

* * *

La forêt était sombre en cette froide soirée d'automne. Arme au poing, Viktor déambulait, hagard, entre les arbres. Il n'avait pas de but précis, il marchait comme ça, droit devant lui, mais le doigt sur la gâchette et l'oreille à l'affut, ouvert à tout bruit suspect. Mais il savait qu'il mes avait semé, depuis longtemps, car l'autre flic raté ne gueulait plus dans son microphone à tout bout de champs.

Dans le ciel la lune pâle éclairait à peine son chemin, mais soudain tout s'éclaira. Une clairière. Il avait atterrit dans une clairière. Grande. Vide. Vide comme lui. L'herbe sous ses pieds était devenue moelleuse. Il aurait voulu se coucher dedans et dormir du sommeil du juste. Envie de s'y étendre… Et c'est ce qu'il aurait fait. Il l'aurait fait, si, de l'autre côté, quelque chose n'avait pas retenu son attention. Là-bas, de l'autre côté de la clairière, adossé à un arbre, dans l'obscurité, un corps.

Viktor fronça les sourcils. Levant son arme et la braquant sur l'inconnu, il avança doucement, pas à pas. Et plus il approchait, plus l'inconnu lui semblait familier. Et une fois assez près, il resta choqué.

C'était lui.

Mais différent. Sa peau blanche brillait sous la lune. Le froid transformait sa respiration en volutes argentées qui s'élevaient dans le ciel obscur. Il était beau. Si semblable et pourtant si différent à la fois. Un détail attira l'œil du sociopathe. Un fin filet rougeoyant luisait sur son front. Du sang, du sang frais. Et pourtant il n'était pas mort. Mais ce sang, cette hémoglobine, fit briller les yeux de Viktor.

Se penchant sur l'inconnu, il passa un doigt dans le liquide poisseux et le porta à sa langue. Le sang se répandit sur ses papilles et il se délecta du goût de fer qui inondait ses sens.

Il resta là quelques minutes, à fixer le visage de l'inconnu. C'était vraiment lui. Vraiment. L'inconnu fini par papillonner des yeux, cherchant du regard un quelconque point de repère. Lorsque le blessé posa sur Viktor, il stoppa tout mouvement et sa respiration sembla se couper.

-Mais… qui ? que… Comment ? quoi ? Mon dieu, j'ai du me cogner la tête très fort…

-Ouais, j'me suis dit pareil.

Les yeux de l'inconnu s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'il vit Viktor pointer le canon de son arme entre ses deux yeux.

-T'es qui, tu viens d'où, tu fous quoi là, pourquoi on se ressemble. Réponds.

-Je… Je m'appelle Victor, je viens de… euh… je Lyon… et je sais pas ce que je fais ici, j'me rappelle même pas y être venu…. Et je sais pas pourquoi on… Oh putain, baisse ton arme !

-Tu t'appelles Victor ?

-Euh… ouais ?

-Moi aussi. Viktor. Avec un K.

-Nan, moi c'est un C…

Victor fixa son vis-à-vis, sans baisser son arme. Etrange. Désignant la plaie du bout du canon, il demande de nouveau :

-Et tu t'es fais ça comment ?

-Je sais plus… Je t'ai dis, je sais même pas comment je suis arrivé là… Allez, baisse ton arme, mec…

N'écoutant pas la supplication de son double, Viktor détailla son visage. Vraiment identiques. Les mêmes yeux, le même nez, les mêmes lèvres. Même leurs cheveux relevaient de la même approximation capillaire. Le sang coulait le long de ses lèvres charnues avant de se perdre dans son cou… Viktor ne put résister à l'envie qui le poussait à laisser sa langue glisser sur la peau pâle afin d'en recueillir le nectar rouge. L'autre resta pétrifié alors que le meurtrier avait accroché sa nuque sans aucune douceur et qu'il léchait son menton.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t…mphh.

Il eu la parole coupée par Viktor qui venait de prendre de façon sauvage possession de sa bouche, mêlant à leurs salives respectives le goût ferreux du sang frais. D'abord surpris, Victor tenta de la repousser, mais l'autre n'était pas de cet avis. Dans une tentative évidente de le soumettre, il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, et un nouveau flux de sang se répandit dans leur échange buccal. Victor grimaça, mais n'osa pas se débattre plus. Il sentit l'autre sourire face à son abandon.

La langue de Viktor valsait avec sa jumelle, se délectant du sang qui émerveillait ses papilles. Il agrippa fermement les cheveux de son homologue et lui pencha la tête en arrière pour approfondir encore le contact. Après quelques minutes d'un échange intense et brutal, Viktor s'écarta de son double, et se leva, laissant à terre un homme totalement perdu. Victor leva les yeux sur le sociopathe et distingua une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux, une lueur de folie naissante. Une folie meurtrière.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'amorcer un geste, Viktor pressa la détente. Un nouveau sillon rouge zébra le visage pâle du jeune homme.

BipBipBipBip

Victor ouvrit les yeux et, la respiration saccadée, il fixa le plafond. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du coup de feu ou s'il était en plein crise narcissique. Il venait quand même de se rouler une pelle à lui-même… enfin, à son lui-même de fiction. Les Unknown Movies l'épuisaient vraiment. Avec difficulté, il se leva et tituba jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

Mais lorsque son regard croisa son reflet, il bugga. Tout était normal, mais là, juste là… en travers de son visage, ce filet rouge…

* * *

as usual hésitez pas à laissez une review et à me proposer des pairings (pas trop chelou please) j'ai déjà une liste hyper longue xD Sur ce, bisous mes amours et on se revoit pour le prochain drabble, qui sera sur... Surprise! (certain le savent déjà, chut!)


End file.
